Luminit, LLC proposes to develop an innovative Dual-Spectrometer Optical Coherence Tomography (DSOCT) endoscope that offers extremely fast, noninvasive tomographic imaging of the gastrointestinal tract (GIT). Based on an innovative dual-spectrometer design with self-elimination of autocorrelation interference, combined with Fourier domain OCT, the DSOCT can offer high-speed imaging with the highest sensitivity and resolution, much faster than endoscopy based on time-domain OCT. A fiber-pigtailed micromotor-driven endoscopic mirror catheter probe is attached to the DSOCT system to provide transverse B-scans, so that the doctor can easily move the catheter probe around inside a patient's body and obtain in vivo and in situ imaging of sublayer structures inside the GIT. In Phase I, Luminit will demonstrate the feasibility of high-speed and noninvasive imaging of the epithelium/mucosal layers of an animal colon by developing a proof-of-principle DSOCT that offers up to 3.5 mm penetration, 3.5 [unreadable]m resolution, 110 dB sensitivity, and 29,000 Hz tomographic axial scan speed. The success of this research effort will result in a low-cost, high-resolution, high-speed, in- depth tomographic optical imaging device, and subsequent widespread use in clinical applications, saving tens of thousands of lives of Americans suffering from intestinal diseases, particularly colorectal cancer. In 2002 colorectal cancer developing in the gastrointestinal tract (GIT) was the second most common cancer, causing 48,100 estimated deaths among men 40 to 79 years old. The exact causes of colorectal cancer are unknown; however, diagnostic tests can help a doctor find the cause of symptoms, which can lead to early detection and prevent further development of colorectal cancer. Since colorectal cancer may develop anywhere within the GIT, which is 22-25 ft. long, a novel noninvasive and rapid imaging technology would be highly valuable and sought after for screening, identifying, and diagnosing colorectal and other intestinal cancers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]